


Niebo nad Paryżem

by Sadako



Series: Ulice i dachy [2]
Category: Buffy, Innocent - Fandom, Tales of the Slayers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tales of the Slayers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Niebo nad Paryżem

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com

Claudine nie śpi. Zamyka oczy, pod powiekami czuje piasek, uwiera ją tak bardzo, że powinien wypłynąć z łzami. Ale tak nie będzie, bo Claudine nie śpi, od paru dni nie sypia prawie w ogóle. Leży wyprostowana, jak zawsze, Jean się kiedyś trochę śmiał, że sypia jak grzeczna dziewczynka. Kiedyś była grzeczną dziewczynką, najgrzeczniejszą. Wtedy wiedziała na pewno, że nad nią, gdzieś w górze, jest Bóg.

Nad nią jest strop z przegniłych desek, obok niej gorący, ciężki oddech i zapach, którego nie może znieść, pod nią najtańsze prześcieradła. Wstałaby z łóżka i wyszła na ulice i dachy Paryża, z ulicy nie można spaść, ale z ulicy nie widać gwiazd, hałas potrafi ogłuszyć, a smród przyprawia o zawroty głowy – zapach krwi czuć niemal bez przerwy, przynoszony z wiatrem, jak widmo, przypomina, że są gorsze rzeczy niż wampiry z baśni.

Na brzuchu Claudine, jak zawsze, leży ręka Jeana, który śpi snem sprawiedliwego i chrapie przez szeroko otwarte usta. To nie jest bardzo duża dłoń, zawsze tak śpią, nic się nie zmieniło od poprzedniej nocy, nocy przed nią, ale Claudine ma wrażenie, że na jej brzuchu położono kamień, który z chwili na chwilę robi się coraz cięższy. Oddycha płytko, każdy jej większy ruch może obudzić Jeana i to też jest normalne i oczywiste. Nigdy nie chciała tego uniknąć tak bardzo. Modliłaby się do Judy Tadeusza, ale nie pamięta, jak to zrobić.

W stanie co najwyżej półsnu udaje jej się dotrwać rana, jak zwykle. Jean żegna ją pocałunkiem w najwyższy punkt brwi, głaszcze ją po włosach i wychodzi. Chwilę potem Claudine zasypia na dwie czy trzy godziny, nic jej nie śni.

Rzadko schodzi na ulice, dachy są bezludne, prawie bez zapachów, cały Paryż cuchnie przecież krwią jak nigdy przedtem. Głupie gołębie nie są groźne, uciekają, zanim się do nich zbliży. I na dachy nigdy nie zapuszcza się Jean.

Claudine jest szybka, skuteczna, znacznie bardziej niebezpieczna, niż się wydaje. Claudine jest roztargniona, niepewna, popełnia zbyt wiele błędów. Claudine zachowuje się normalnie – śpi, je i rozmawia z Jeanem, żartuje tyle, co zwykle, nie odsuwa się, kiedy on ją dotyka. Claudine nie sypia, nie czuje smaków i nie słucha samej siebie, kiedy coś opowiada Jeanowi, szermierka słowna, wymiana informacji – ufa swojemu instynktowi i długoletnim nawykom, nie czuje swojego ciała pod jego dotykiem.

Zabija więcej wampirów niż zwykle. Jean jest z niej dumny.

Pogromczyni musi być skoncentrowana i zdecydowana, musi mieć kawałek drewna w dłoni.  
Wszystko, czego potrzebuje wampir, to jeden dobry dzień.  



End file.
